Never Alone
by Harrypotterchick1
Summary: Still after about a month after the Winter Soldier and Bucky is now getting back to normal, he suddenly in the middle of the night starts his mission to kill Steve again. The story kinda has suicidal thoughts in it, so a little warning about that... Oh yeah, no slash between Bucky and Steve.


**A/N: Well, here I am, writing ANOTHER Captain America fanfiction. This is my third one of Captain America. I hope you like it...**

* * *

Steve was lying face up on his bed, feeling warm, summer heat blowing through an open window. He couldn't sleep same as usual. He could either never sleep, or his dreams were so confused and mixed up that he preferred not to sleep at all.

Rolling over to his side, facing the door, he closed his eyes again, trying to drift back to sleep.

But, in a matter of seconds, his eyes were opened wide, listening attentively. He had heard something coming on the balcony of the Tower.

He let his feet touch the cool ground below him, and threw on a loose T shirt. He then quickly, though quietly, slipped through the door.

He opened the sliding window that led to the back porch, and stepped onto the wood. He saw a back facing him, slightly long hair blowing in the wind, tangling all over.

"Bucky?" Steve asked, concerned for his friend.

The body turned slowly around to see who the speaker was. Bucky stared at Steve for a second or two, before it seemed his eyes seemed to turn coal black.

Bucky snarled, and ran up, punching Steve to the ground.

"Bucky! What's going on?" Steve yelled, lifting his head to only be punched back.

Steve jumped backward, and stood up quickly. Bucky pushed him against the brick wall, and held his right hand to Steve's throat, barley allowing him to breath.

Bucky raised his left arm, forming a metal fist, and pulled it back, about to punch. He had to be turning back into what he was only a month ago. He was turning back into the Winter Soldier.

"Bucky! It's me!" Steve yelled, but it was too late. After being punched, Steve felt his face sting.

"Bucky, it's Steve!" Steve yelled again, but was punched again.

"Bucky, I'm right here! It's going to be alright, fight it off!" Steve pleaded, but, again, he felt metal pushing against his face. He felt dizzy, he didn't know how much longer he would last before passing out or dying completely.

"Bucky!" Steve said again, and this time Bucky's arm, still in mid air, hesitated. "Bucky, this isn't you! You aren't like this! They are controlling you; don't let them do this to you!" Steve yelled, and Bucky's face seemed to soften slightly, his arm still in mid air.

"I know you are scared. I know you are worried. I know you feel alone. But you never will be alone. I'm right here for you, Buck. I'll never leave you. You don't have to fight this alone. I'll be by your side. I'll never hurt you. I'll always love you. You don't have to be afraid, I am right here. I'll always be right here."

Bucky's eyes continued being black, but it looked like he was struggling, struggling to be himself once more. It looked painful.

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they were the same brown eyes Steve had always looked into when he needed someone to be with him. He was back to being his Bucky. He let out a relieved sigh.

"Steve?" Bucky glanced at his left arm, which was still hovering in midair, and his right arm still around Steve's throat. He let out a small yelp, and removed it quickly, and took a couple steps back.

"Bucky…"

"No, Steve. I almost killed you. Again!" Bucky yelled, backing away from Steve more and more.

"Buck, you weren't yourself!" Steve said.

"I almost killed you. I JUST ALMOST KILLED YOU!" Bucky screamed.

"I'm alright!"

Bucky was shaking his head quickly and furiously. "I'm a monster. I can't control myself!" Bucky said.

Steve neared Bucky, hoping to comfort him in any way. He put his arm on Bucky's left arm.

"Get away! Stay away from me!" Bucky yelled, causing Steve to jump back in surprise.

"Bucky-"

"I'm only trying to protect you, Steve! I can't lose you! Just stay away from me!" Bucky yelled, crossing his arms around his chest, trying to conceal any damage that could be let out of that broken arm.

"You don't have to protect me, Bucky." Steve said.

"Really? Just right now, you almost died. I always said I would protect you, Steve. And I will always do so, even if it is from me." Bucky said, backing more and more away from Steve. Steve noticed he was nearing the ending of the roof, but he began to wonder if Bucky was doing it on purpose…

"Bucky, I know you want to protect me. I want to protect you from any harm, and I always will. But if you leave, there will be no one to protect me." Steve chocked out.

"I could get rid of this all, Steve. You could never have to worry again!" About a yard away from the edge of the rood.

"Bucky, I need you! Don't leave me!" Steve yelled. Bucky's right foot was hovering over the edge of the roof.

"Steve… I always said I would die for you if anything was trying to hurt you…" Bucky whispered.

"Bucky, please don't do this." Steve whispered, quietly, but loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"I have to." Bucky muttered.

"I won't let you!" Steve finally yelled. He dived at Bucky, catching him by surprise. Steve pulled his arm and tugged him, dragging as far away from the as possible. Bucky yelled, and struggled to pull away from Steve's grip.

Steve managed to pull him to the wall, and only then he let go of Bucky's arm. Bucky groaned, and looked up at Steve, who was leaning against the wall. Steve looked relieved, panting as though he had run a couple of miles.

"Steve, I only am trying to save you." Bucky said.

"I don't care. I don't care!" Steve shouted, feeling as though a young child once again.

"You should! I cannot control myself!" Bucky shouted back.

"You just did! I can help you, Buck! I will always help you when you need me to!" Steve yelled.

"But what if once you are not there?" Bucky asked.

"I will always be there for you." Steve replied.

"Steve…" Bucky tried to argue.

"Buck, you are okay. I am here. I will share your worry, your doubt, and your fear. You will never be alone." Steve whispered.

"I can't do this." Bucky chocked. He closed his eyes, and began to sob into his hands.

Steve pulled Bucky's head onto his shoulder, putting his right hand onto his neck and his left hand onto his back. Bucky pulled down his hands from his face putting them onto the wall behind, and sobbed into his right shoulder.

"I know you can't. You can't all alone. But you never will be all alone. I'm going to be right here with you. Until the end of the line."

And those two friends stood there together for who knows how long, but neither could care less. Because no matter what problems they had to face, they would have each other. And that was all that mattered.

"_The most memorable people in life will be the friends who loved you when you weren't very lovable."_

"_Things are never quite as scary when you have a best friend."_

"_Best friends are the people who make your problems their problems just so you don't have to go through them alone."_

* * *

**A/N: I loved the quotes at the end, I think they describe Bucky and Steve so well. Please review! I love reviews! They make my day so much happier :)**


End file.
